kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Conan Doyle
Dominion of Canada |party= Unknown |events= |status= Deceased }}Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, was a Scottish author most noted for his stories about the detective Sherlock Holmes, which are generally considered a major innovation in the field of crime fiction, and for the adventures of Professor Challenger. He was a prolific writer whose other works include science fiction stories, historical novels, plays and romances, poetry, and non-fiction. Almost all of his works are banned in the Union of Britain although there is evidence to suggest that a healthy black market for his works exists there. He died a broken man in the city of Halifax, Nova Scotia. History Early Life Doyle was born on 22 May 1859 at 11 Picardy Place, Edinburgh, Scotland. His father, Charles Altamont Doyle, was born in England, of Irish Catholic descent, and his mother, Mary (née Foley), was Irish Catholic. His parents married in 1855. In 1864 the family dispersed because of Charles's growing alcoholism, and the children were temporarily housed across Edinburgh. In 1867, the family came together again and lived in squalid tenement flats at 3 Sciennes Place. Doyle's father died in 1893, in the Crichton Royal, Dumfries, after many years of psychiatric illness. Supported by wealthy uncles, Doyle was sent to England, at the Jesuit preparatory school Hodder Place, Stonyhurst in Lancashire at the age of nine (1868–70). He then went on to Stonyhurst College until 1875. From 1875 to 1876, he was educated at the Jesuit school Stella Matutina in Feldkirch, Austria. He later rejected the Catholic faith and became an agnostic. He also later became a spiritualist mystic. Knighthood Sir Arthur Conan Doyle published pamphlets endorsing the Boer War, most notably stating that British Concentration Camps were Refugee Camps that the British Government was duty bound to create. These pamphlets were credited with generating support for the war, and King Edward VII knighted Arthur Conan Doyle, making him Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Weltkreig When the Weltkrieg broke out in 1914 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle tried to enlist in the military stating, “I am fifty-five but I am very strong and hardy, and can make my voice audible at great distances, which is useful at drill.” His offer was refused, but he tried to help the war effort by donating large sums of money to the government of France and the United Kingdom. The British Revolution Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a proud British Patriot, was unfriendly to the concept of a syndicalist Britain, and fled the country before he could be captured or killed. Arthur joined the rest of the British Government in the Dominion of Canada where he would die. Later Life A majority of Conan Doyle's works were outlawed by the syndicalist government of Britain. According to those close to him, this greatly saddened him. However, outside of the Union of Britain, his works are considered some of the greatest crime fiction books ever written (and even within Britain there is evidence to suggest that a healthy black market for his works exists). Sir Arthur Conan Doyle died in exile in Canada in the city of Nova Scotia. See also *Canadian-Related Topics *People *Authors Category:People Category:Authors Category:Dead people Category:British-related topics